herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rodney Trotter
Rodney Trotter is the deuteragonistic half-brother of Derek Trotter in the sitcom Only Fools and Horses. Family Rodney is the younger half-brother of Derek "Del Boy" Trotter. "Rodders", as he is affectionately known by his big brother, has stuck by Del through thick and thin. Rodney is not as streetwise as his brother. Del's comments whenever Rodney makes a mistake have become notable catchphrases throughout the series. They include "Plonker", "Wally", "Twonk", "Dipstick" and "Tart". Rodney is the son of Joan Mavis Trotter, grandson of Edward Trotter, and great nephew of Albert Trotter. He has a nephew named Damien, and a daughter named Joan named after his mother. Throughout the series, Rodney's assumed father was Reg Trotter, although his actual paternity was occasionally called into question, such as in the 1983 and 1987 Christmas specials "Thicker Than Water" and "The Frog's Legacy" due to the unavoidable fact that he shared little resemblance to either Del or Reg in terms of appearance or personality. In the final Only Fools and Horses episode, the 2003 Christmas special "Sleepless in Peckham", Rodney discovered through an old photograph of the very first Jolly Boys' Outing that he and Del did not actually share the same father. His biological father was revealed to be local gentleman thief, Freddie "The Frog" Robdal, who had an affair with Rodney's mother in March 1960, and Rodney immediately knew this due to Robdal's striking resemblance to him. This is confirmed in the prequel series "Rock & Chips". In the episode's final scene, Rodney asks Del if he is anything like Robdal, but Del denies it, labelling Robdal several names like a "thief", a "conman", a "liar" and a "cheat", none of which apply to Rodney. Rodney lives with Cassandra, their daughter Joan, Del, Del's "significant other" Raquel and their son Damien at door 368 on the 12th floor of the fictional Nelson Mandela House in Dockside Estate, Peckham, London. Personal life It is revealed in numerous episodes such as "Big Brother", "The Long Legs of the Law", and "A Royal Flush" that Rodney is embarrassed about Del's antics, including lying to girls they want to date. In "Yuppy Love", he lied to a new girlfriend, Cassandra, that he lived in the posh street 'Kings Avenue', in order to impress her; however, she later found out where he lived when she phoned Nelson Mandela House. Del often asks Rodney questions, saying 'You're the one with GCEs!'. It is revealed in "The Frog's Legacy", that Freddie Robdal is Rodney's real dad, when rumours start to emerge about the likeness between him and Rodney. Del claimed in "Mother Nature's Son" that Rodney was still being breast fed until he was three and a half years old. As a child, Rodney was "all snot and Marmite" with a "funny haircut". Unlike Del, Rodney went to grammar school, where he passed GCEs in Art and Mathematics. He was subsequently expelled from an Art College in Basingstoke for smoking cannabis. In the early episodes, Rodney was troubled by this, and also by the fact that he had a very poor job and lived in a very grotty flat. He was worried that he would never find independence, which he really did long for. When he met Cassandra, it gave him a chance to move on in life, which resulted in his leaving Del behind. (This was conveyed in "Little Problems", at the end, when everyone had left the wedding reception and Del was standing all on his own, holding the groom from the wedding cake). In later episodes, the only thing that troubled Rodney was his nephew Damien, whom he had recurring nightmares about. He was convinced that he was going to be the son of Satan, being named Damien did not help matters at all, (even though it was Rodney's bright idea that he was named Damien in the first place). The fact that Trigger had been calling him "Dave" since 1981 was no help. He did not know that Rodney was called Rodney, he always called him "Dave". No matter how many opportunities Trigger had to realise that "Dave" was not Rodney's name, he continued to call him Dave which becomes a running gag through the series. One instance was portrayed in "Modern Men", when Mike (the landlord at the Nags Head pub), announced a toast to future Mum and Dad "Cassandra and Rodney"; everyone said "Cassandra and Rodney", but Trigger could be heard shouting "Cassandra and Dave". In "Homesick", Rodney did tell Trigger in his face that his name was "Rodney" and not "Dave", making it a possibility that Trigger continued to call him "Dave" as an innocent way of teasing him. Cassandra fell pregnant in "Heroes and Villains", but later miscarried in " Modern Men" It is implied in some episodes that Rodney is a Chelsea supporter. In The Long Legs of the Law Del remarks that ICI have dropped a point, to which Rodney replies that "Chelsea dropped 3 on Saturday!" In a later episode, A Royal Flush, he takes Victoria to see a football match at Stamford Bridge. Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Parents